


The Rushbelle Collection

by ddagent



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Stargate Universe
Genre: Angst, F/M, Prompt Fill, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 07:45:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddagent/pseuds/ddagent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Rushbelle prompts from the smutty to the sombre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. He hums in the shower

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Once Upon a Time, Stargate Universe or any of their characters, or their settings - all belongs to their respective institutions.
> 
> These are all the Rushbelle prompts I have received so far re-edited and in one shiny place.
> 
> There is some minor sexual content to some of these prompts, so just be warned. But other than that, enjoy! : )

_Anonymous prompted:_

_"He hums in the shower"_

They’d been living together for three months now. It seemed almost silly after sharing quarters on Destiny that he would go back to his empty house and she would go back to her poky one bedroom shack. So after they had been debriefed and gone through all possible medical tests, Nick had taken her to a hotel and they had slept on clean sheets and eaten decent food and spent a great deal of time holding each other and praying that when they woke up, they wouldn’t be faced with cold steel walls. It was about two weeks after that that they moved into their own place. None of their old stuff came with them. 

 

They both started afresh. 

 

Living with Nick like a normal person presented all sorts of challenges. While Belle preferred to keep her work to her office, Nick had got used to a long corridor and chalk. Thankfully the warehouse they rented had plenty of space for him to do just that. But he liked to leave post-it notes of equations on the fridge and had bought waterproof markers so he could work on things in the shower. 

She had threatened to watch him shower unless he stopped leaving ink splodges on the walls. That had distracted him for a good couple of hours. 

 

But she made sure to check on him now and again - it had taken  _him_ a good day and a half of scrubbing to get the shower adequate for human use once more. When he worked he never made much noise. Even when they made love his sighs were soft. But in the shower he hummed: hummed songs on the radio, hymns from church, folk songs from Scotland. 

 

Belle only caught him singing once. She had never heard a song so sad. 


	2. Nightmares

_bad-faery prompted:_

_"Nightmares"_

They’d both had nightmares for years. Belle’s nightmares were always of her mother’s death, his were always about Gloria. There were the few dark nights where his father visited his dreams, but thankfully they were few and far between. Every night he would wake up from those torments, covered in sweat and reaching out for Belle. When Belle's nightmares came he heard her scream first. Then she would curl up against him, tightening like a vice around his torso. The morning after he would always find scrapes in the skin of his arm.

 

When Destiny stranded them on a planet, his nightmares began to change. The air was different, the soil and the sky too. Why not his nighttimes terrors as well?  But he didn't dream of long toothed monsters or large chasms. He dreamt of darkened nails, of rotten teeth. He dreamt of green tornadoes and beautiful women with pained eyes. He dreamt of losing Belle, not once but twice. When he woke he would find his own claw marks down his arms, as if he was trying to escape his own skin.

 

He explained the nightmares to Belle, and a hint of a smile grazed her mouth. He didn't know why. Maybe because those dreams were more fictional than factual.

 

But that didn't explain why she gripped him tighter each night until the claw marks on his arm were her own. 


	3. Someone who can please me, love me all night long

_bloodydeath11 prompted:_

_"Someone who can please me, love me all night long"_

 

He’d always enjoyed sex. Work came first but when he finally let himself go it was _mind blowing._ But year after year and project after project it became harder to walk away, choosing the cold slab of his whiteboard rather than the warmth of his and Gloria's bed. If an _urge_ stirred in him he would simply finish himself quickly and head straight back to work. Nothing would distract him from the mission, not even his own needs.

 

Destiny changed all that. 

_Belle_ changed all that. 

 

She loved him, and she loved sex. The two combined was a dangerous combination. Their first night on Icarus reawakened Nick to the pleasures of someone else. It had been so long since he had been touched, held, caressed.  Belle was eager to take him from his work, to use her hands and her tongue to steal him away from the numbers that held him captive.

 

Being stranded on Destiny with very little distractions meant that unless some disaster was befalling the crew, they were at it every night. Even the times when working for their survival drained them so much that sleep was all they could manage, they still curled together naked like animals. Sometimes, if it didn't look like they would get that break after all, they would do it in the console room. Belle would complain of a headache, and Eli would  _always_  go get her a glass of water and glare at Rush for not volunteering himself. 

 

Eli was probably half way to the canteen at that very moment while Belle was on her knees with his cock in her mouth. He managed to work out a few sums until she scraped her teeth along the underside of his swollen cock. All thoughts of anything but his lover suddenly became impossible. 

 

She made him sleep, she made him eat. She made him take time for himself. But most of all she made him feel human again.  


	4. Rush and Belle play chess

_alltheshinies prompted:_

_"Rush and Belle play chess"_

He knew he should quit while he was ahead.

 

His opponent was a princess at war, a dangerous combination. She knew strategy, cunning. She sat on her father's war council and challenged the mightiest of knights to duels of words and logic. She had a sharp mind and she knew the rules of the game better than he.

 

She also knew that when she leant forward over the board his eyes were not watching her nimble fingers shift the pieces, nor her face for tells of her plan. They were on the curve of her breasts in the low cut dress she wore just for him.

 

It had been four years since he had ended up in this world. He didn't miss Destiny, didn't miss Earth. Here he had a roof over his head, hot tea to drink and surprisingly tobacco to chew. He played chess with Sir Maurice, a great man who had taken a stranger into his home. He gave military advice, studied the scientific differences in this world from his own and in the middle of the night he called out Belle's name with need.

 

Any other man would be desperate to get home. But not him. There was nothing left for him on Earth, no reason to return to Destiny now he had found this world. This home. This family.  

 

Belle took his Queen without a moment's hesitation, crowing in delight at the move he did not see coming. Nicholas Rush just watched her smile, watched her tuck a lock of brown curls behind her ear. If Young arrived on their doorstep right that second with the answers to Destiny he realised he would not leave her. He would not leave his Queen. 


	5. Space Pirates

_Wondertwinc prompted:_

_"Rushbelle. Space Pirates."_

No one saw the attack coming. He was running through a variety of programs trying to unlock new sections of the ship, Belle and Eli were trying to document the section they unlocked two days ago. The military personnel were going through drills; TJ and Chloe were doing a serious of crew checkups. No one saw the ship fall into space until it was too late and the boarding party was already upon them.

 

A plan - a similar one to the Lucian Alliance invasion - was put in place and Young led his men to push back the invaders. Nick observed the screens in front of him, his eyes locked to the panel of the ship where Belle and Eli were. The fighting was close to them, too close for Nick's comfort. He couldn't sit and wait for Young to bring her back into his arms or bring her body back to the infirmary. He needed to get to her _now_.

 

Young didn't argue as he joined the party, he knew better. It was _Belle,_ after all. She was the woman who kept him sane, the woman who didn't blame him for stranding them on Destiny when she really should. She was the woman who kissed his neck and held his hand when no one else was looking.

 

He would break into Hell for her. 

 

The offensive went as planned, the door busting open and the soldiers firing at their invaders. Nick saw two of Young's men drop to their knees and collapse to the floor, their injuries too severe for them to continue. He waited until the fighting moved through the door before he ran in; ducking to the side corridor where he hoped Belle and Eli would be waiting safely.

 

When he found her, arms wrapped around herself and temple bleeding, Nick clutched her in his arms as tight as he could. He didn't care if the entire ship fell apart around them. She was safe. She was with him. Nothing else mattered. 


	6. The crew knows not to disturb Rush when he's 'collaborating' at night with Belle

_thestraggletag prompted:_

_"The crew knows not to disturb Rush when he's 'collaborating' at night with Belle"_

 

Eli hadn't known. 

 

He thought that when Doctor Rush and Doctor French worked together in the evenings that they would be cataloguing ancient history, discussing plans of the ship or the Ancient lore that Destiny was providing them. After all, Doctor French was a historian and Rush never did anything but work. 

 

After finding one night he couldn't sleep, Eli had gone down to the console room to see if he could help. But even years spent trawling the internet hadn't prepared him for such a sight. Rush on the cold, hard deck: shirts off, pants around his ankles. Doctor French riding him, nails scratching at Rush’s chest. She was buck naked herself, biting her lip so hard Eli could see blood. 

 

He didn’t disturb them after that. When he had finally asked Camille about it she had quietly informed him that the scientists had been going at it on Icarus and after the first few sightings of Rush's cock, everyone decided to keep out of their way. 

 

Volker, however, hadn’t been on Icarus long enough to know that. Wanting someone else to suffer just as much as he had, Eli innocently suggested that Volker give Rush the necessary files that evening rather than first thing the next morning. Volker had gone along with it, not knowing why Eli and Brody were smiling so much.  

 

The shriek of terror as Volker witnessed Rush taking Doctor French hard against her work station and the prompt smack of hard paper against Volker’s head made Brody and Eli’s year. 


End file.
